It has long been recognized that it is helpful to provide some sort of insulating layer between the outside surface of a beverage container whether it be a beverage container for cold or hot liquids, e.g., soda or coffee, and the user's hand grasping such container. Not only do such devices protect the user's hand or hands from the potential discomfort caused by the hot or cold conditions of the container but further tend to maintain the desired temperature of the beverage container contents when exposed to the ambient outside temperature.
Various constructions have been devised over the years to accomplish these and other desired results including the following constructions shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,241 issued Dec. 20, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,245 issued Aug. 30, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,692 issued Nov. 15, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,659 issued Jan. 29, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,602 issued Feb. 7, 1989.
Despite the existence of these constructions suitable for their stated purposes, there remains a need for a simple holding device for either hot or cold beverage containers which not only insulates the user's hand from a hot or cold container surface but further somewhat protects the user's hand from the ambient temperature as well. Additionally or alternatively, it would also be desirable to provide a simple device for the above stated purpose which by the nature of its contact with the outside surface of the beverage container as well as the absorptive nature of the material from which it is constructed and the layered effect thereof can additionally absorb or prevent condensation which might occur on the container's external surfaces. The absorptive nature of the material helps to stop "dribble" from the beverage since such material absorbs the liquid.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for insulating a hand held beverage container comprising a flexible insulative tubular sleeve having open top and bottom ends to define an internal tubular passage for the receipt of a beverage container, said sleeve having separate inner and outer layers in general face to face opposition to each other, said layers joined together at both said top and bottom sleeve ends with said internal layer being of a continuous circular extent and said second layer being of discontinuous circular extent to define at least one second layer free edge longitudinally extending between said top and bottom sleeve ends, said at least one free edge and the outside surface portion of the inner layer adjacent thereto defining an open longitudinally oriented finger receiving slot, said slot forming the entrance of a finger receiving pocket internally disposed between the outside surface of said inner layer and the inside surface of said outer layer whereby the container may be at least partially grasped by one's fingers positioned in said pocket.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.